


Just Right

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fluff that is loosely based on a famous fairy tale -- with a J/C twist, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted November 2008

Kathryn Janeway knew she was violating at least four Starfleet regulations in doing what she was doing; but to hell with that – she was still more than 30,000 light years away from them and probably wouldn’t even be alive if and when Voyager ever made it back to the Alpha Quadrant and Earth. If, by some miracle, she and her crew did manage to see their ‘home’ planet again during their lifetimes, well… she’d face the music then.

But for now, she was away from Voyager. This was her fourth and last day of her self-proclaimed escape from the constant responsibilities of being a Starfleet captain. Once too often, the EMH had told her that she needed a ‘vacation’, some time to herself for some rest and relaxation. As they were in a peaceful, somewhat deserted area of space for the time being, she decided to take up the doctor on his advice.

She convened her senior staff, asked for updates in their various departments, and, sensing no urgent needs for her supervision, announced to them that she was going to take a few days off. Heads nodded in agreement and some expressions on the faces of the younger officers indicated a sense of relief. However, when she continued that she would be leaving Voyager and taking the Delta Flyer out solo for four days, the expressions quickly turned to surprise. She noted that the look of shock quickly segued into one of disapproval in the face of her first officer.

“What’s the matter, Chakotay? Have you forgotten how to run a ship?” she asked with not a little sarcasm in her voice. “It isn’t that we have any long-range indicators of upcoming problems.”

“Not at all, Kath… Captain. It’s just that you are always adamant about at least two people being on an off-Starship mission, and you’re heading out alone, in a strange area of space…”

Janeway waved off his concern. “Oh, I know – all those rules and regulations again! But this isn’t a mission; it’s a bit of rest and relaxation – or have you, too, forgotten what ‘r&r’ means? Besides, the doctor has been recommending something like this for me for months. I’ll never be out of contact with Voyager, plus you can keep a long-range scanner on me just in case.”

“It’s that ‘just in case’ I’m worried about,” Chakotay said, his voice steady but firm.

Janeway leaned towards her overly protective second in command. “You’re just jealous that I’m getting some fly time in the Flyer and you’re not.” She gave him a gentle jab in the shoulder before turning her attention to an abnormally subdued B’Elanna Torres. “Is there any reason why the Flyer can’t be taken out for a few days?”

“Uh… no,” the engineer said, coming out of her shocked stupor. “In fact, it’s been a while since she’s had some good ‘exercise’, so we could probably justify your away time as a routine performance check.”

Janeway’s face lit up in a smile. “Good! Then it’s decided – the trip will be good medicine for both the Delta Flyer and your captain! Chakotay, my leave will begin in two hours – as long as it takes for me to pull some things together and for you to adjust the duty roster.”

“Captain,” he began to plead one more time. “Do you really think this is…”

“Yes, I do,” she answered, breezing towards the door of the briefing room. “And, so it seems, does the rest of my staff. Now, if you’ll excuse me – I have some gear and supplies to collect and be on my way. See you in four days!”

And so it was that two hours later, Kathryn Janeway, although still in uniform, loaded two travel duffels into the Delta Flyer, their contents covering a broad range of items: micropods of music from the doctor, several padds of downloaded novels, more than enough travel pouches of things chocolate and a couple off-ship outfits – the only thing missing was a bathtub. Yes, she was ready.

She punched her way through the pre-launch sequences, checked all the long-range sensor gear and communications with Harry – everything was in place. As the shuttle bay doors opened onto the wide, unknown space outside of Voyager and the Flyer began its launch, she sighed with a freedom that she had not known in a long time.

Now Kathryn Janeway was into the last day of leave. She stood up and stretched – she had just sent her early-‘morning’ message of ‘Everything okay’ to Voyager. All of these messages had been transmitted electronically – no person-to-person contact was necessary. As a matter of fact, she hadn’t spoken to anyone since she left Voyager! It wasn’t that she was anti-social, but like any ‘mother’, the time comes when she couldn’t bear to hear her name called out one more time. She loved all her crew, but… well, time away had been nice, too.

In the previous three days, she had luxuriated in reading non-technical words, listening to music of her choice, and drinking as much coffee as she wanted. She had chased two comets; landed on three asteroids and hiked around; charted a binary system that Voyager would be approaching within a few days and… slept!

Today brought a new kind of excitement – although she was headed back to Voyager, she had found a small planetary system a little more than a light year off her plotted trajectory. Her morning communication had included the information that she was going to loop out and take a look at the planets – you never knew when one might be of value to Voyager!

The star around which the three planets revolved was about five percent smaller than Sol. The long-range scanner indicated that the planets were of differing sizes but could not document composition. She hoped one of them might be M-class, but she would settle for an L-class just so she could get out and wander around without an environmental suit.

Janeway maneuvered the Flyer through a heavy asteroid field as she proceeded to the planetary system. Dodging the erratic rocks took all her concentration and she forgot all about gathering any information on the approaching planets.

Suddenly, she emerged from the asteroids and the glow of the planets appeared on her screen. All three were on her side of their host star, although far apart in their particular orbits. A scan of the large outer one showed it to be a gas giant – way too hot and unstable, not quite the place for a last adventure on one’s vacation. The smallest one, which was also the farthest distance from her, gave a reading that identified it as a K-class planet – rocky, cold and barren, again not too inviting and impossible without that dratted environmental suit. However, the third one was the smallest of the three but it was L-class – not quite as hospitable as an M-class, but at least it had a breathable atmosphere, plants and water, and a doable temperature range. Yes – that’s the one she would go to; it sounded… just right!

An hour later and Janeway dropped out of warp and set her instruments for an approach to the L-class planet. As she got closer, it all but disappeared behind a thick, almost-Earth like atmosphere. She throttled back on the thrusters and began her descent through the cloud cover. The sudden decrease in speed felt as if she had almost stopped already by comparison to her cruising speed in space. The thick clouds obliterated any visuals of the planet as she passed through them; only the Flyer’s instruments gave her any sense of where she was.

Finally the dense atmosphere began fading away, like heavy drapes being drawn open, with the outside scene being softened by sheer inner curtains. Janeway decreased her speed by half, putting the Flyer into an orbit about two-hundred kilometers above the planet’s surface, allowing her to survey geophysical aspects of the last stop of her four-day respite.

The plate’s surface appeared much like that of Earth from a similar distance away: mostly covered with large oceans, from which landmasses arose. Most of the solid terrain was in the form of large islands, scattered randomly throughout the deep blue waters. Several archipelagos, looking like mothers surrounded by their offspring, surrounded two larger parcels of land. But the large ‘continents’ seemed to be composed mostly of rocky, arid terrain, short on water and long on desolation. No, they appeared to be much too hard for a comfortable exploration. Similarly, the small islands, although lush and green, seemed to be affected by tides from the oceans and Janeway certainly didn’t want to be literally swept off her feet and swallowed up by the unstable soils.

On her third orbit, Janeway saw a single large island about halfway between the equatorial and northern pole areas that looked interesting. She made scan of the area for life signs but magnetic fluxes interfered with a thorough reading. However, the reading gave her enough of an indication that no large animals were around, nor were there any human life forms to be found. Ah, yes – this would be perfect… just right!

The Delta Flyer left orbit and swooped down into a wide-open area of short grass. Janeway smiled at herself – her landing was just as smooth as one that Tom Paris would have made. She also chuckled, thinking that she had landed the Flyer four times now and not once had she even scratched it – a far better record than Chakotay could boast! Poor man – he really was a good pilot, but all people remembered him for were how many shuttles he had damaged or destroyed.

A final check of the surrounding atmosphere told her that it was compatible with human breathing needs and that the vegetation was of a neutral pH and shouldn’t be harmful to bare skin. She changed into comfortable hiking clothes, loaded a backpack with water, some food bars, her tricorder and a small first aid kit. She tucked her phaser – set on stun – into the waistband of her pants in case she had a run-in with any hostile animals. A final check around the Flyer to secure it and she opened the door of the shuttle, welcoming the light and warmth of the ‘sun’ of the system – it was almost like ‘home’.

Janeway stood still for a moment, making a visual survey of her surroundings. The grassy field where she had landed spread out for about a kilometer all around her. Low-lying wooded hills lay to what she identified as ‘east’, while a forested area spanned the west from north to south. The hilly area appeared more ‘friendly’ but she wondered how steep and craggy the mounds really were; however, the denseness of the taller-treed area might harbor more hidden hazards. Finally, the possible mysteries of the large forest won out and she started her trek towards their unknown.

The bright sunlight quickly disappeared as she entered the deep forest. Only the occasional zigzag of light darting through the tall trees lit her way, yet it was enough to allow her to see everything around her, thick and lush, with the walkable terrain covered by a cushiony moss-like carpet. A gentle zephyr danced through the trees, creating the only music she heard, as the area seemed devoid of bird sounds and chirps. The surrounding air was cool and comfortably damp and each step she took released a sweet freshness along the path. Ah, yes – this was the perfect way to end her time away from Voyager!

After about an hour of wandering through the wooded wonderland, Janeway decided to look around for a place to rest and enjoy some coffee and one of the nutty energy bars in her backpack. She noticed that a few hundred yards ahead, the sunlight appeared brighter, like a spotlight focusing on an open area. If the ground were as soft and mossy as what she had been walking on, this would be a delightful place to lie down and soak up the sunlight on a rest break. She smiled as she picked up her pace to reach the area.

As she drew closer to the beckon of sun breaking through the trees, she indeed noted a clearing and a rather large one at that. But the area, about a hundred meters across and free from trees, did contain something – a sizable dwelling of some sort!

Her body stopped in place as a silent warning ran through her. She pulled out her scanner and swooped it across the area, honed in to check for any form of life. A second and third scan gave her the same results: no life forms detected, nor were there any to be found in the surrounding wooded area. Most strange to find something so… human – isolated and uninhabited out in the middle of the woods.

The building was about fifteen meters long and ten meters deep and had two floors. It was constructed of hewn stone and had a slanted roof of slate shingles. A door stood front and center, made of heavy wood and with an equally heavy metal latch. On either side of the door and across the area of the second story, shuttered windows completed the exterior picture. The shutters on a couple of the windows on the lower floor were slightly ajar, and she saw bright red and white checked curtains dance in the breeze. A thin wisp of smoke came from the chimney on one end and curled up through the open area.

Janeway cautiously approached the large cottage and rapped on the door. “Anyone home?” she called out, hoping her voice sounded braver than she felt. Another knock, another query; but no response came from within. She reached for the latch and slowly pulled it up. The door creaked slightly as she pushed against it and it opened to the inside of the house. Another push and the door completely opened.

The sight of what could be called a great room, a room that covered almost the entire area of the ground floor, greeted Kathryn. To one end was a large fireplace, divided into several sections, obviously used for heating, cooking and holding. A small fire was crackling along, but only enough to take the chill of the interior. A large empty cooking pot hung on a hook pushed away from the fire.

A massive table took up the center of the room, surrounded by benches and stools. The table held a large earthenware pitcher and several mugs of a similar material; a small matching bowl held several pieces of fruit resembling apples. Storage bins lined the walls, as did long swags of dried fruits and herbs. Several baskets overflowed with more fruit and vegetables; others held a variety of objects, from balls of yarn to yard tools. Larger tools hung from the walls, dented and scuffed from many years’ use, but clean and well cared for. A door on the back wall and to one side obviously led out into the area behind the building.

The entire seen was at once comforting and inviting. Janeway plucked one of the apples from the bowl on the table and began munching away on it, sighing in delight at its sweet juiciness. She put her backpack on the floor next to the table and made a leisurely stroll around the room, taking in the details of the furnishings and bric-a-brac. It was during this closer examination that she noticed what she had earlier thought to be a large closet or storage area was actually an enclosed staircase, leading to the second floor. Without a second thought, she climbed the stairs to the upper level.

A long hall, lit by windows facing the front of the house, ran the length of the building. Several doors were on the opposite wall, all closed. _These must be the bedrooms,_ Kathryn Janeway thought, realizing how tired she suddenly felt – must be all the fresh air and sunshine! Maybe she could sneak a quick nap in one of the rooms before heading back to the Delta Flyer.

The sight that met her eyes when she opened the door was a large room. Although two windows lined the far wall, the curtains were drawn, giving the room a subdued look. In contrast to the downstairs, the furnishings in this room were dark and heavy – almost foreboding. A huge four-poster bed loomed as the centerpiece of the scene, a bed so big that Janeway wondered if she could make it up into it. But her eyelids felt heavy and she determinedly clamored up onto its surface.

Hard – it was very hard! What was in this bed’s mattress anyway – boulders from Vega’s second planet? She tossed and turned, feeling as if her body became bruised with every move. No, this wasn’t for her – if she was going to take time for a little nap, this bed wasn’t going to give her much comfort!

Janeway rolled off the bed much more quickly than she had climbed into it and she practically ran from the dismal room with its rock-hard bed. Maybe the next door opened to a more pleasant resting area.

The second door opened to a bedroom that was as opposite from the first as Neelix’ demeanor differed from that of Tuvok. Although the room faced the ‘north’, it was bright with diffused sunlight and breezy with cheery light colors. Ruffled white curtains danced in puffs of air floating in through the windows. The walls were covered with wallpaper of pink and white stripes, dotted with tiny rosebuds that looked so real she could almost smell them. A white marbled dressing table sat to one side, its mirror a large oval with an engraved gold frame. A small lounging chair filled the space between the table and the medium sized bed.

_Now this is what I’m looking for!_ Janeway smiled, making her way to the inviting bed, covered with a downy pink comforter and piled high with at least a dozen pillows of various shapes and sizes. _I’m sure I could sink into this gossamer cloud and sleep like a baby!_

She sat down on the side of the bed and kicked off her shoes. And then she sank into the soft surface. She pulled her feet up and stretched herself into a prone position, sighing as the fluffy bed wrapped itself around her. And then she sank some more… and yet more, almost to the point that she was becoming entrapped! Like quicksand, the bed seemed to be sucking her into it, as if it had no bottom support or mattress. She suddenly panicked, thinking she might suffocate from the deceptively comforting bed. With great effort, she finally managed to escape its clinging grip and claw her way out of it, rolling onto the floor with a thud.

_That thing is almost alive!_ Janeway thought, picking up her shoes and running for the door. _What have I gotten myself into – a house of horrors?_

A third door remained -- did she dare try another room? It was as if an evil leprechaun was chasing her through the woods and playing merry mischief with her.

With trepidation, she raised the latch of the third room and peeked around the edge of the door. Suddenly realizing that she had been holding her breath, she let herself breath as she looked in on a more ‘normal’ bedroom scene: a large bed with headboard and footboard of burled maple; a chest of drawers and two nightstands of the same wood. Lightweight drapes of green heather, partially opened, looked like leaves opening on a spring day. A tailored bedspread of the same green heather material lay smoothly across the bed, along with three decorative pillows decorated in a well-done but intricate crewel pattern.

Janeway walked over to the bed, fingering the petals of a bouquet of tulip-like flowers on one of the nightstands. She cautiously eased herself down onto the edge of the bed and smiled with satisfaction when it gave just enough – she wasn’t going to be bounced or bruised by this bed, that’s for sure!

She closed her eyes and sighed in sweet contentment, murmuring out-loud. “Oh, yes – this is… just right!”

“It certainly is,” came a familiar voice from the other side of the room.

Janeway’s eyes opened wide with surprise, for there, on the other side of the room, coming through a door she hadn’t noticed when she came in, was Chakotay. “Chakotay – what are you doing here? How did you get here?”

A wide smiled spread across Chakotay’s face. “When you sent your daily message to Voyager earlier, these planets sounded so inviting that I made the executive decision to follow your path, to see what the planets had to offer. Following the coordinates in your message, the senior staff agreed that Voyager could rendezvous with you just as easily here as the original designated place. So, here we are.”

“Are… are there others with you?” Janeway managed, still in a state of shock.

“No,” Chakotay answered as he moved slowly across the room. “I said that I’d come down to the planet alone, to surprise you.”

“Well, you certainly have done that!” Janeway laughed nervously, standing up and moving away from the bed. “Have… have you explored the planet any?”

“Only enough to find out where you were,” he continued smiling, inching closer to her.

_Why am I so uncomfortable?_ she thought _. It’s only Chakotay_. “And how did you get here, to this cottage?

He was getting closer, almost invading her private space. “I was following your path, sensors picking up your trail. And then I saw this cottage and realized that you were heading in this direction. I got here shortly before you, and when I heard you opening the door, I ran up the stairs.”

Janeway swallowed. “And here you are – waiting.”

“I guess you could say that.” He had reached her and brushed a stray wisp of hair off her face. “It’s been a long, long time since we’ve had time alone like this, Kathryn… on a nice, inviting planet…” His words breathed warm air on her cheek.

Kathryn realized that he had backed her against the wall by the nightstand. She was tired – so tired… and he was close… so close. “Yes, you’re right,” she whispered, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

“So what do you think we should do about it?” he asked, leaning down and finding the soft, exposed skin of her neck. “You have only a few hours left of your leave, and I promised Voyager that I would check in after I found you.”

“Have you found me?” she gulped.

“I don’t know – have I?”

“Let’s see,” she whispered, reaching up and pulling him down to her, allowing his lips to find hers.

“Mmmmmm… maybe I’ll have to try something more to see if this is really you,” Chakotay said, taking her hand and leading her back to the bed.

“And this place does seem to be… just right,” she smiled, reaching over and feeling for the support of the inviting bed.

Chakotay began to slowly unbutton her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. She followed his lead and soon all their clothing became a muddled pile beside the bed.

Chakotay’s eyes and voice took on a velvety smokiness. “Oh, yes – just right,” he uttered as he lowered her onto the bed.

And then they had sex.

~ The End ~


End file.
